Another Time, Another Place, A New Life
by Kat Tru
Summary: A girl loses what means the most to her. She jumps to the SW universe. PG13 rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I am currently working on at theforce.net, but it was requested that I post it here if possible.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars do you think I would be working as a lifeguard for $7.50 and hour in order to earn some money?  
  
~*~  
  
13 year old Raechel Hennel curled up on the pull out couch. Her heart was aching, but she refused to cry. The last 3 days had been the worst in her life. Her mother had been in a car accident, the car in front of her had skidded on a patch of ice.  
  
Raechel's mother had been taken to the hospital. Raechel hadn't been allowed to see her until the next evening.  
  
***Flashback to 3 days ago***  
  
She's fighting hard, but I doubt she will make it," the doctor told Raechel.  
  
It had taken Raechel 20 minutes to get the doctor to finally tell her that.  
  
They stood side by side in the doorway Raechel's mother.  
  
Raechel just nodded silently. "So she is dying."  
  
The doctor knew that was not a question, but she nodded just the same.  
  
Raechel didn't look at her, she just went over to her mother. She scooted herself onto the bed and lay down next to her mother. She wrapped her arms around her and began to hum a song.  
  
The doctor slipped out, even though what Raechel was doing was against the rules she let them be, knowing this was probably her last chance to say good bye.  
  
Raechel hummed then began to sing softly:  
  
"As you go through life you'll see  
  
There is so much that we  
  
Don't understand.  
  
And the only thing we know  
  
Is things don't always go  
  
The way we planned.  
  
But you'll see every day  
  
That we'll never turn away.  
  
When it seems all your dreams come undone  
  
We will stand by your side  
  
Filled with hope  
  
And filled with pride.  
  
We are more than we are  
  
We are one."  
  
She hummed for a little.  
  
"If there's so much I must be  
  
Can I still just be me  
  
The way I am?  
  
Can I trust in my own heart  
  
Or am I just one part  
  
Of some big plan?  
  
Even those who are gone  
  
Are with us as we go on.  
  
Your journey has only begun.  
  
Tears of pain  
  
Tears of joy.  
  
One thing nothing can destroy  
  
Is our pride deep inside.  
  
We are one."  
  
She hummed again.  
  
"We are one  
  
Yu and I.  
  
We are like  
  
The earth and sky.  
  
One family under the sun.  
  
All the wisdom to lead  
  
All the courage that you'll need  
  
You will find when you see  
  
We are one."  
  
When she had finished the song she laid her head on her mother's left breast and listened to the comforting, steady beat of her mother's heart.  
  
"I understand now, Momma," she whispered, "I understand and I will never forget."  
  
She just lay there for a few minutes.  
  
Finally she spoke.  
  
"It's ok Momma," she said in an even softer, gentler whisper. "I know you are in great pain right now. I know that you are holding on because of me." She paused for a second, she struggled with the next words. "I don't want you to be in pain Momma. It is ok for you to let go. I'll be alright." She lay there in silence, except for the beeping of the machines.  
  
"I love you Momma."  
  
Raechel could almost hear her mother say, "I love you too Bright One. And I will always be with you, no matter what," as she had so many times before.  
  
As Raechel lay there listening to her mother's straining heart she barely registered that her mother's chest had stopped moving, but she clearly heard her mother's heart give a beat then stop.  
  
As she lifted her head Raechel didn't hear the whine of the machine that monitored her mother's heart. She didn't hear the commotion that was coming toward her mother's door. She just climbed off the bed and pulled up the covers around her mother, making sure they were good and snug. Then she leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, Momma. I will always remember. You will never leave me. You are here," She placed her hand over her heart. "forever."  
  
She walked out quietly as the doctor and nurses came in with the crash cart.  
  
The doctor watched Raechel leave. Then she turned to Raechel's mother and noticed something, Raechel's mother's face was relaxed and there was a small smile on her lips.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Raechel lay on the fold out couch.  
  
She was an orphan now. Her mother had been raped, that was how she had had Raechel. Raechel's mother's parents were dead and she had no brother's or sisters. All Raechel and her mother had had was each other and it had been enough.  
  
Raechel was currently living off the kindness of strangers until they could arrange for her to be sent to a children's' home. Raechel didn't like living like this, it made her feel useless and that she was taking and not giving much back.  
  
Raechel looked at the two books she owned, they were sitting on the coffee table. They were Star Wars Episode I and II. Her mother had been a Star Wars fan, Raechel had become one as well. Raechel's mother had given her the Episode I book for her birthday when it came out and Episode II for her 13th birthday. She had joked that it was her "Padawan gift" given to Padawans by their masters when they turned 13.  
  
She reached out and ran her fingers over the worn covers, longingly, remembering the better times.  
  
Then she reached up to her neck and clutched the silver circular pendant that hung on a simple silver chain around her neck. It was a Celtic symbol called Maze. Her mother had given it to her the day she died. It had been in her mother's family as far back as anyone could trace, going from mother to eldest daughter. Raechel treasured it.  
  
'I wish I was a Jedi.' The thought came from somewhere deep inside her. 'At least then I might be of some use to someone. And maybe I could cope better.'  
  
Suddenly she got the sensation of free falling. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but couldn't.  
  
Abruptly it ended.  
  
Raechel's eyes were closed. She was wrapped in a blanket, lying on a hard floor. There was something soft under her head. She opened her turquoise eyes and looked around. She was in some place metal. There were humans and aliens all around her either sleeping, eating or playing some kind of game.  
  
'This looks like one of the transports that go to and from Coruscant,' she thought to herself with shock.  
  
She sat up and glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, low black shoes and a loose long sleeved dark blue shirt over a black tank top. The outfit was very comfortable.  
  
Raechel reached up a hand and ran it over her rich gold hair, it was done up in a 5 strand French braid that was twisted into a bun. When down her hair would reach her knees.  
  
She looked down at the object her head had been on. It was a worn leather backpack. Part of her had never seen it before, but another part of her remembered her mother getting if for her, for her 12th birthday, form a market on Naboo.  
  
Raechel opened the pack; inside the first things she saw were two lightsabres, the new part of her recognized one as her own and the other as her mother's. The next thing she was her journal, which both parts of her recognized.  
  
She took it out and opened it. On the first page was written, in her own handwriting:  
  
Raechel Hennel  
  
Jedi  
  
Just below that, instead of a photograph of herself there was a sketch, it looked exactly like her and it was signed by her.  
  
Raechel flipped through the book; all of her photographs had been replaced by sketches, all apparently by her. She finally reached the newest entry. There was a date at the top that the new part of her recognized as yesterday's, seeing as how it was now early morning where she was.  
  
Raechel read her own handwriting:  
  
/Momma died 3 days ago. It was a speeded accident. Force I miss her so much!  
  
The Jedi Council finally discovered me & sent for me. They arranged for me to take this transport to Coruscant and for and old friend of Momma's, Qui- Gon Jinn, and his Padawan to catch this transport at some point. When we reach Coruscant they are to "escort" me to the Jedi Temple and then before the Council./  
  
Raechel felt shock course through her. She didn't notice her hand was sliding down the edge of the page until she felt a stinging pain from her 3rd finger. She snatched her hand away looking down at the paper cut on her finger. She sucked in her breath through her teeth.  
  
'Well that dismisses and possibility that this is a dream,' she though ruefully, 'And those aliens look too real to be guys in costumes. At least I don't have to pinch myself.'  
  
Raechel lifted her head and looked around, finally accepting the truth: she had, somehow, jumped into the Star Wars universe.  
  
~*~  
  
So what do you think? Like? Hate? Please tell me! Feedback will be very much appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the new part! I hope you like it! Please review!  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat in a corner of the lounge side by side.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at his master. Though Qui-Gon's face looked blank Obi- Wan knew his master well enough to see the signs of grief. They had just finished a mission when the Council called them and told them that they would be escorting the daughter of a Jedi who had just died. Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon's grief when they were told who had died and had asked him about it. Qui-Gon had told him that the Jedi had been a friend of his.  
  
Obi-Wan felt bad about the Jedi's death and the daughter's loss, but he wasn't too eager to be playing babysitter for her.  
  
"Master, how old is the daughter?" he asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Her name is Raechel Hennel, I believe she is now almost 13," Qui-Gon told him. Then Qui-Gon got a faraway look that Obi-Wan knew meant he was thinking very hard about something.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and looked around the room.  
  
A voice came over the speakers:  
  
"The transport shall be here in half a standard hour. Please prepare to board."  
  
Qui-Gon picked up his small pack; Obi-Wan did the same. They walked over to the line for the check in counter.  
  
Obi-Wan just hoped that this would be a short trip.  
  
~*~  
  
Raechel had spent the last twenty minutes flipping through her journal trying to figure out what was up. As she had done so memories that she had never had before began to emerge.  
  
Her mother had been a Jedi Knight Historian. She had been raped while on a mission. When she had discovered she was pregnant she decided not to tell the Jedi Council and to raise and train Raechel on her own. She had been Raechel's teacher in both the Jedi ways and in academics. They had moved from planet to planet, helping out where they could. Her life had been that way for 13 years then there had been a bombing on the planet where they had been living. A large public building had been blown up. Raechel and her mother had helped with the rescue and clean up. They had used the Force to help, even though they knew it would attract the attention of the Council. Said council contacted Raechel's mother saying after they were done on the planet they wanted her and Raechel to come before them. That had been just hours before she died. She had been given a proper Jedi burial. Raechel took her ashes and scattered them over the ocean of that planet, as had been her mother's wish. Then she had hopped this transport, at the Council's orders, and left.  
  
Raechel decided to distract herself; she looked around at her traveling companions. Then she saw a little human girl and little Bothan girl sitting between two crates with their dolls, a blanket had been spread out over their heads making a "house."  
  
Raechel smiled at the sweet scene. Without really thinking about it she took out her pencil, turned to a clean page and started to draw it. Children began to gather around her to watch her work, she didn't mind, she liked the company.  
  
She didn't notice that the ship had landed and that passengers were boarding and getting off. In fact she was oblivious to everything until she heard someone talk to her:  
  
"Raechel Hennel?"  
  
Raechel looked up and just barely hid her shock there stood Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi looking at her. She stood up, they both still towered over her. She was short for her age and was forever being mistaken for being younger than she really was.  
  
"Yes?" she asked once she was able to speak.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone through checking-in, customs and boarding quickly. Once on board Qui-Gon went about trying to find Raechel Hennel. No one at the Temple knew what she looked like, not even a rough description. Qui-Gon went among the passengers that appeared to have been there for a while, but most of them, even the humans, didn't understand and/or did not speak Basic.  
  
"Over there, Master," Obi-Wan whispered to Qui-Gon, gesturing to two women, a human and a Bothan, who sat chatting, in Basic, as they mended clothes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Qui-Gon asked. The women looked up. "I am looking for Raechel Hennel, have you seen her?"  
  
The women looked confused. Then the Bothan woman's face cleared into recognition and a smile.  
  
"Oh! You mean Rae!" she said.  
  
The human woman's face immediately became one of happy recognition.  
  
"Oh yes! Rae! Now let's see, where is she?" they both looked around.  
  
"There she is!" the human woman finally said. "See that group of children over there?" she asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She is the one with blond hair and a blue shirt," she told him as she returned to her mending.  
  
"Thank you," he said to the women. They both just waved him off.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked over to the group of children, who were all looking over the blond haired girl's shoulder.  
  
"Raechel Hennel?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
The blond headed girl looked up at them, her eyebrows raised for a moment then lowered again. She stood up, snapping the book she had been holding closed.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
The children, sensing, as they most often could, that this was a "big person talk," got up and walked away.  
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jinn," he told her, "And this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
The girl that stood before them was dwarfed by both of them. She looked closer to ten than 13, not only because she was small for her age, but she just *looked* younger.  
  
"It is a pleasure," she said with a smile.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't tell if she meant it or not, she was closed up so tightly emotionally that it was like looking at a durasteel wall.  
  
"I am sorry about your mother. She was an amazing person...and a great friend," Qui-Gon said sadly.  
  
Qui-Gon had thought her shields very strong...apparently she hadn't even been really trying that hard. When Qui-Gon said "mother" her shields had slammed up, increasing those she already had tenfold.  
  
She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you."  
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was thinking, 'Not another pathetic life form!'  
  
~*~  
  
There ya go! 


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Holidays! I am hoping to update all of my stories on this site. So here is the next part. If I get my next chapter for my Charmed story up quickly I might be able to post another chapter for this story.  
  
~*~  
  
As she stood there with two of the most influential beings in Star Wars History all Raechel could think was that she could just imagine what Obi- Wan thought of her, "another pathetic life form."  
  
"Please sit." She gestured to the boxes that surrounded her "camp."  
  
She and the two Jedi sat in a circle.  
  
"I feel I should tell you that I am able to take care of myself, but I have never been to Coruscant before, thus I do not know my way around. Otherwise I would go on my own. I really do not mean to inconvenience you," she told them. 'As far as part of me knows I have never been to any of the places that the other part of me remembers. I wonder what they would do if I said that aloud?' She almost burst out laughing, but she was able to keep her face passive.  
  
"It is no inconvenience," Qui-Gon assured her.  
  
Just then a bell rang.  
  
"Meal bell," Raechel explained. "Are you hungry? The food is pretty good."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan glanced over at him then nodded as well.  
  
"I'll get the food," Raechel said, getting up.  
  
"Thank you, Raechel,' Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Call me Rae, everyone does," she told both of them. "If I was just walking down a hall and someone called Raechel, I probably wouldn't respond." She shrugged and walked off.  
  
Rae knew that the main reason Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had agreed to a meal was because Qui-Gon wished to speak with his Padawan alone, Rae didn't mind. Right now, though, she did feel a little envious of Obi-Wan because he still had Qui-Gon, who was like a father to him, and her mother was dead.  
  
She shook that thought off.  
  
~*~  
  
They had finished eating about an hour ago. The meal had been a silent affair. Obi-Wan had then wrapped his brown cloak close about him and fallen asleep, knowing, from experience, that there were no guarantees as to when he would get a chance to rest again. Qui-Gon sat on a box reading a datapad. Rae was coming back from the 'fresher when she knocked her bag off a box as she entered their little "camp." She swore softly in several languages and began to gather her things. Qui-Gon set down his datapad and helped her. He handed her two lightsabers. He could immediately tell which Rae's was and which was her mother's since he had seen her mother's many times. They had picked up basically everything when he saw a small book lying open face down on the floor, a pencil stuck between the pages. He picked it up, turned it over and looked at the pages. On a page was a sketch of a Bothan, a human, a Wookie and a Duro playing dajark. It was very life like and held something that a holo just couldn't have captured, as if the artist could see beyond what was on the surface just by observing.  
  
Qui-Gon was pulled out of his thoughts by a discrete cough. He looked up and saw Rae holding out her hand for the book. He closed it and gave it to her.  
  
"That was a very good sketch," he told her. "You have a great gift of insight. It brings life to it."  
  
Rae paused in putting the book away then handed it back to him and shrugged. "You can look at it if you want to," she said, truly not caring. She rarely used her journal as a journal, more as a sketch book.  
  
Qui-Gon took it with a nod. She sat down; since she was cold she pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"This is good," Qui-Gon told her as he looked at the sketch of her.  
  
She shrugged again. "I made it from one of the few holos that I look remotely ok in. Momma said I should have a picture of myself on the first page...I did it for her."  
  
A lump formed in her throat. She worked around the sudden rush of emotion. It was almost overwhelming. She took deep breaths to try and get them under control.  
  
Qui-Gon gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am fine," Rae told him, not looking at him.  
  
For some reason she found herself wanting to ask him questions about grief, but she didn't think he could help her. He may have lost Tahl, but he had never lost a parent figure. She was pretty sure that the loss of a love was different from that of a parent figure.  
  
Qui-Gon knew something was wrong and was pretty sure of what, but couldn't be positive. Her shields had lessened a little, but when she had mentioned her mother they had slammed up again full power.  
  
She had shrugged off his hand; she didn't want sympathy right now. Qui-Gon immediately backed off. He watched her for a moment the returned to the book. It seemed to serve, for the most part, as a sketch book, but she also recorded some events and facts in it. The written parts held little or no emotion. All of the emotion was in the sketches. The sketches were of many places, beings and things. There was one of her mother amid datapads, datacards, books, scrolls and papers, a very good illustration of her. Qui- Gon smiled briefly. She, along with Tahl and the Council had stubbornly urged him to take on a Padawan. They had all been right. Sahna had given him an I-told-you-so look when he took on Obi-Wan. After Obi-Wan had returned from Melida/Daan and Qui-Gon didn't want to take him back on Qui- Gon had contacted her. Tahl had already commed her and told her what had happened. Sahna had been sympathetic the whole conversation. She had started out gentle and prodding but Qui-Gon's stubbornness had driven her to the point that she wanted to reach across the line and either hit him, strangle him or both. She had ended the conversation with, "You had better straiten out, Jinn, or I will fly over there and straiten you out myself!" she had then smirked, it had been knowing. "Though I believe that Tahl can do that *very* well."  
  
Qui-Gon finished flipping through the book 10 mins later. He turned to Rae to give her the book, but she was fast asleep. He got up quietly and put it in her bag. Then he went back to his datapad.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! And now.::Drum roll.:: The next Part!  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived at Coruscant 8 hours later. Rae had changed into her robes by then. She wore a pair of dark blue leggings, a dark blue round neck shirt, a brown vest-like tunic, brown boots, a brown Jedi cloak and hers and her mother's lightsabres hung at her waist.  
  
She followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to the temple. They got to the Council chambers and were let right in.  
  
Rae felt extremely nervous. She was standing in front of Jedi Masters that she had only read about and seen in movies. She had to force herself not to squirm under their scrutiny.  
  
"Welcome, Raechel Hennel," Mace Windu said.  
  
"Thank you Master Windu," she replied bowing.  
  
If he was surprised at the fact that she knew who he was he did not show it.  
  
"Trained you have been," Yoda said. "How much know you?"  
  
"My mother told me that she taught me as much as an Initiate in the Temple knew plus a little more. She said that I am up to the same level as other students my age."  
  
"Hmm...Not quite though," he said. "A Padawan you are not."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Hmm...Consider your case we will," Yoda told her. "A room you have been assigned. Waiting for you outside a student is. Show you where to go they will."  
  
Rae bowed. "Thank you Masters."  
  
She walked out the door, a little surprised at how fast that had gone.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan debriefed to the Council. Then Yoda dropped the proverbial bomb.  
  
"A new assignment we have for you."  
  
"The Supreme Chancellor has asked us to send someone to act as ambassadors to the planet of Naboo, to settle the Trade Federation's boycott."  
  
"Masters, if I may?"  
  
Yoda nodded.  
  
"I wish to bring Raechel Hennel with us. I was in contact with Sahna for many years, I am sorry that I never told you, but I had to honor her wishes. She asked me to watch over Raechel until she became a Padawan if anything were to happen to her."  
  
The Council members looked at each other, considering his request.  
  
Finally Mace spoke.  
  
"Though we are not thrilled with the fact that you kept Sahna's location from us we agree."  
  
"Thank you, my masters," Qui-Gon said, bowing.  
  
"Leave soon you must. May the Force be with you," Yoda told them.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked out of the room. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's annoyance at having to deal with Raechel some more. Qui-Gon knew this would be a good lesson for his Padawan in patience and in the Living Force.  
  
"You had best do what ever you need to do before we leave, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan walked off.  
  
Qui-Gon went off to find Rae.  
  
He checked her room first, there was no one there, it appeared that she had just stopped in long enough to drop her things off and look around then had left.  
  
He thought for a moment trying to think of where she might be. Then he remembered something and smiled. He walked off in the direction of the lake.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae sat on a rock by the lake. She was wearing a beige tank top and blue shorts, which was the swimming attire for Jedi students. She was dripping wet from the swim she had taken just minutes before. She was thinking about how odd it was. She knew that she was Raechel Hennel, only daughter of Sahna Hennel, who had been raped, she was 13 and that her mother was dead. In the SW world she and her mother had always been moving from planet to planet. They had had very little money and had often lived in the worst parts of town. In the Earth world she and her mother had moved around a lot to different places, had had very little money and had lived in some of the worst parts of town. The two lives were not all that different, except for the fact that her mother had been a Jedi Knight, she hadn't been very strong, but she had been one of the best historians. In Earth her mother had where she could, doing odd jobs most of the time. She sat there remembering things from both memories.  
  
"Peaceful, isn't it?"  
  
Rae turned around to the quiet voice that had spoken. It was Qui-Gon.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"A good amount of your sketches are around water. I could tell from the tones of the pictures that you were happy there. So I took a chance and decided to check for you here."  
  
"Oh. Did you need me for something?"  
  
"Actually I came to tell you that the Council has agreed to allow you to go on a mission with Obi-Wan and I. And that you need to go get ready."  
  
"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I really am happy to be going with you, but why do you want me to go?"  
  
"Well when the Council is considering someone as closely as they are considering you it is rather hard to live around here. You begin to feel like they are always watching you. Plus they won't let you do too much until they decided your fate."  
  
"Ummm...Thank you. That would definitely make me nervous and I would definitely get bored. Where are we going?"  
  
"Naboo."  
  
~*~  
  
Dum dum dum! Now I wonder why they might be going to Naboo? Hmm.::Gets mischievous look on face.:: 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me a while to up date! I am kind of sporadic in updating. Anywho, hope you like it!  
  
~*~  
  
Rae fiddled with her maze pendant; it was a nervous and bored habit from both lives, as she had come to call them that she really needed to break. She was standing with Qui-Gon and Ogre - Oops! Ahem. - *Obi*-Wan. The Trade Fed. ship dominated the viewport.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Tell them we wish to board immediately."  
  
"With all due respect the Ambassadors wish to board immediately."  
  
"Yes, yes! Of course! As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal. We would be happy to receive the Ambassadors!"  
  
Rae was glad that she had her hood up; a look of disgust crossed her face as she looked at the piece of scum on the screen.  
  
The ship landed. Rae thanked the pilot and copilot, knowing that there was really nothing she could do to stop what would happen to them without questions being asked. She wasn't even a Padawan; it wasn't likely that they would listen to her even if she did say something.  
  
She followed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.  
  
"I am TC-14. This way please."  
  
They followed the droid to the room.  
  
"We are greatly honored by your presence, Ambassadors. My master will be with you shortly."  
  
They watched TC-14 leave then lowered their hoods.  
  
Rae moved over to the window and looked out at the endless stars.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"I sense nothing."  
  
"It's not about the mission, Master, it's elsewhere...elusive."  
  
"Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan, keep your focus on the here and now."  
  
The two of them moved over to the window.  
  
"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future."  
  
"But not at the expense of the present. Be mindful of the Living Force Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Rae didn't listen to the rest of the conversation; she knew it by heart anyway. She reached up and began to fiddle with her pendant again. She had so much on her mind.  
  
After a while Qui-Gon and Ogre - damn - Obi-Wan went and sat at the table. Rae remained at the window.  
  
When TC-14 came in with the drinks she finally went over and sat down. They sat there for a while, drinking. Suddenly there was an explosion.  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Rae all drew and lit their lightsabres. They all stood stock still for a few seconds then they heard the quiet hiss of gas being seeped into the chamber.  
  
"Dioxis," Qui-Gon rapped out.  
  
Rae knew immediately what to do as she shut off her lightsabre, the silver blade disappearing.  
  
Rae had always wondered how long Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had really stayed in the chamber. Well it looked like she was going to find out first hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon lost track of time. Finally the doors opened. TC-14 walked out saying "Oh! Excuse me!"  
  
He heard a battle droid say, "Roger, roger."  
  
Then Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Rae lit their lightsabres. They started out deflecting the bolts then they leapt out of the cover of the gas.  
  
Qui-Gon had been worried about Rae, that she would need help in fighting; her mother had been a horrible sabrewoman. As she had often put it, she could teach the art of sabre fighting, no problem, but when it came to actually fighting she was the worst. Rae however apparently did *not* have that problem. She wielded her silver blade with great skill and ease for someone of her age. Qui-Gon could now see that she was stronger than her mother had been in the Force.  
  
The three of them began to fight their way down the hall. Finally they reached the bridge doors. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Rae took care of the droids that were standing guard there then Rae and Obi-Wan stood guard as Qui-Gon cut into the doors. Qui-Gon could sense a new respect for the girl coming from his Padawan.  
  
Then his cutting was stalled.  
  
"They closed the blast doors!" Rae called.  
  
Qui-Gon removed his lightsabre then stabbed it right into the middle of the door. He stood there like that for a while  
  
Suddenly Obi-Wan called out.  
  
"Master, destroyers!"  
  
Qui-Gon once again removed his lightsabre from the door and helped the two young people with the shielded droids.  
  
"It's a stand off! Let's go!"  
  
Obi-Wan and Rae took off after him. The climbed into the ventilation shaft. They crawled through it for a while then reached the main hangar and leapt down to the floor. Qui-Gon looked over at the girl, who continued to surprise him.  
  
"You didn't mention that you were skilled with a lightsabre."  
  
"I told the council exactly what my mother told me. Besides no one asked."  
  
Qui-Gon had to smile at that.  
  
They all moved behind some crates.  
  
"Battle droids!"  
  
"It's an invasion army. This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We must warn the Naboo. We'll stow upon separate ships and meet up on the planet." Qui-Gon now felt comfortable allowing Rae off on her own. He could see what she meant by the fact that she could take care of herself.  
  
"You were right about one thing Master."  
  
Rae and Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
"The negotiations *were* short."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at this. Rae grinned. Then the three of them parted company.  
  
~*~  
  
On to Naboo! Forward march! 


	6. Chapter 6

New Part!  
  
~*~  
  
Rae saw Qui-Gon's running form ahead of her, she picked up her pace and soon caught up to him.  
  
"Haven't we ment before?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at her then shook his head in amusement.  
  
Suddenly they heard the Trade Fed. ship right behind them so they *really* picked up the pace.  
  
They were concentrating so hard on trying to out run the machine that they almost didn't see the Gungan right infront of them.  
  
"Get down! Get down!" Qui-Gon shouted, waving his arm.  
  
Jar Jar however grabbed onto Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon forced the Gungan down, Rae dropped to the ground about a foot away.  
  
As the machine passed over them it pushed them further into the mud. Rae didn't mind getting dirty, infact her mother had often said that she excelled at finding new ways to dirty her clothes, but having her face shoved into mud wasn't her idea of a good time. Finally the transport was gone. Rae got up, wiping her face off on her sleave and started to walk off briskly beside Qui-Gon.  
  
"Hey wait!" Jar Jar called.  
  
"Oh muy muy I love yous!"  
  
"Are you stupid?" Rae asked incredulously.  
  
"I speck!" Jar Jar told her indignantly.  
  
"The ability to speak does not make you inteligent! Now get out of here!" Qui-Gon told him.  
  
"No no! Mesa stay! Mesa called Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant."  
  
"That won't be necesarry."  
  
"Oh bot it tis! Tis demanded by de gawds it is!"  
  
Just then they heard droids coming, firing.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Qui-Gon and Rae lit their lightsabres as Obi-Wan came running into view. Qui-Gon took down the one and Rae the other.  
  
"You saved my again!"  
  
"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked when he had reached them.  
  
"Local," Rae shrugged.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before more of them come." Qui-Gon started off, Obi-Wan and Rae following him.  
  
"More?! More did yousa speak? Exsquezze me, but the mosta safest place would be Gungan city, tis a hidden city, tis where I grew up!"  
  
The three Jedi stopped, looking at eachother then the Gungan.  
  
"A city?"  
  
"Uhhuh."  
  
"Can you take us there?"  
  
"Umm...On second thought no. Not rilly no."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Tis embarassing, but...umm...my afraid my have been banished, my forgotten. De Bosses do terrible things to me, terrrrrilbe things to me if my going back there!"  
  
They heard a sound.  
  
"You hear that?" Qui-Gon asked lifting a finger.  
  
"Uhhuh."  
  
"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things headed this way," Rae told him walking closer to him.  
  
"And if they find us they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion!" Obi-Wan joined in.  
  
"Umm...Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!"  
  
"You enjoyed that *far* too much, Obi-Wan," Rae told him with a grin.  
  
"So did you," he shot back, a smile spread across his face. He was starting to get used to her, she wasn't as helpless as he thought she would be and that won her points wiht him. She had also shown him how baddly he had underestemated her and still needed work in the area of the Living Force.  
  
~*~  
  
I am going to skip over the whole scene with the Bosses because nothing at all changes there (and it isn't really that interesting of a scene if you ask me.)  
  
Next time we hear from the trio turned quartet they will be in the bongo.  
  
~*~  
  
The four of them sat in the bongo, Obi-Wan piloting it, Rae co-piloting it and Qui-Gon and Jar Jar in the back seats.  
  
"Dis is nuttsin! Oh guberfish!"  
  
"Why were you banished Jar Jar?"  
  
"It's a no otello-"  
  
"In my experience when someone says something along the lines of 'It's a no otello' it usually *is* and otello, a *big* otello," Rae cut in.  
  
Jar Jar gave her an anoyed glare, which she returned.  
  
"Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon prompted, trying to diplomatically break up the fight. It probably would have gone on for a *very* long time if he hadn't, Rae had a very intimidating stare, but Jar Jar was at least 3 times bigger than her.  
  
"Well you could say it's because me a little - clumsy."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon could not help, but be amused by the young girl and the Gungan.  
  
~*~  
  
Do ya like it? 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long!  
  
~*~  
  
Rae was hardly listening to Jar Jar carry on, explaining about how it was that he got banished. Then she remembered something. She stretched out with the Force...and confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Obi-Wan turn NOW!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
So he did, but it was no good. They were suddenly jerked back.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Uh oh! Big gubbor fish! Huge ottie!"  
  
Suddenly they were released. The big sea creature had caught the gubbor fish in his mouth.  
  
"There's always a bigger fish."  
  
"Mesa thinkn' wesa goin' back now!"  
  
Rae snorted and muttered, "Yeah right."  
  
Just then the ship started to sink.  
  
"We're losing power!"  
  
Rae gave Obi-Wan a look that said, 'No really?!'  
  
"Ohhh...Wesa die in here!"  
  
Obi-Wan worked to get the power back; Rae let him.  
  
"We're not in trouble yet," Qui-Gon told Jar Jar.  
  
Rae turned around in the seat as Jar Jar, who was seated right behind her, looked over at Qui-Gon.  
  
"What yet?" Rae started mocking Jar Jar's movements. "Leakin' in here, monsters out there, all sinkin' and no power! Whena yousa thinkin' wesa in trouble?!"  
  
He turned around and looked at Rae who had composed her face into an expressionless mask.  
  
Obi-Wan barely kept himself from laughing as he said, "Power's back."  
  
As the lights came on they shown right on another beast. Jar Jar, of course flipped out. Qui-Gon put his hand on Jar Jar's shoulder and told him to relax, using the Force. Jar Jar slumped in the seat, unconscious.  
  
"You over did it," the two younger Jedi said together.  
  
They ran into the last monster as they left the cave.  
  
"Lunch time," Rae muttered under her breath.  
  
Obi-Wan smirked at that.  
  
When they reached the surface they all stood up and looked around. She turned to Obi-Wan and said, "Remind me never to do something like that again, if I can help it."  
  
"I agree whole heartedly."  
  
~*~  
  
The foursome crept through the streets of Theed - actually Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Rae crept; Jar Jar did his best not to trip or anything.  
  
They soon found a group of people being lead by Trade Fed. Droids. Five of them were young women dressed in red and yellow robes, another was an official looking man, several armed guards and their captain, and finally a young woman dressed in black wearing theatrical makeup.  
  
"It's the queen, her handmaidens, her guard and Governor Bibble," Rae whispered.  
  
"Now just to figure out how to get to them," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Rae looked around, getting her bearings.  
  
"This way!" She started up a stairway; Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar followed her. The crept along a upper walkway to a bridge. When they looked over the rail they saw the Queen's entourage headed their way.  
  
Rae, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon unclipped their lightsabres. They then jumped down on the group. Obi-Wan, Rae and Qui-Gon made short work of the droids.  
  
"Your Majesty, I suggest we leave the streets," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Get their guns," Panaka ordered his men.  
  
They all hurried out of the streets and into the ally.  
  
Qui-Gon explained that they were the Ambassadors. Bibble marked off that their negotiations had failed, which Qui-Gon replied to by saying that they never took place.  
  
"They knocked out all of our communications," Panaka reported.  
  
"Do you have transports?"  
  
"In the main hangar, this way."  
  
~*~  
  
Things ran as they were supposed to. When Obi-Wan went off to free the pilots Rae thought about following him, but thought better of it and stuck with Qui-Gon.  
  
The droid tried to stop them then all hell broke lose. Rae, Qui-Gon and Obi- Wan finished off the droids.  
  
The ship lifted off. Soon they reached the blockade.  
  
~*~  
  
As the ship took off Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon headed for the bridge. Qui-Gon asked Rae to find someplace for Jar Jar to go. She took him to a out of the way room telling him, "Stay here and don't get into trouble." Though she was pretty sure that was basically impossible. She walked around the ship, trying to get her bearings. She mostly looked for the bridge. A couple of times she fell against the wall when a shot rocked the ship. Finally about the time firing stopped she found the bridge.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here Master," Obi-Wan said, pointing to the screen in front of him. "Tatooine, it's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation have no place there."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Qui-Gon was about to respond when a voice came from the doorway. "Because it is controlled by the Hutts."  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Rae standing there calmly, her hands tucked into the sleeves of her cloak.  
  
"You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If they found out she was there-"  
  
"It would be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon cut in. "Except that the Hutts aren't looking for her, that gives us the advantage."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I have lived there before," Rae put in. "They don't ask questions, just for money."  
  
Panaka didn't look reassured.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae stood in the throne room next to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. She listened as Panaka told the Queen, or Sabé, since Rae knew that it was her in disguise, about R2-D2. Then watched as Sabé told Padmé to clean R2 up. She had to hold back a laugh at this; she found it amusing how the handmaiden was telling the Queen to do something like that. She continued to watch as Qui- Gon and Panaka both tried to convince the "Queen" of their views of going to Tatooine. Finally Sabé looked back toward Padmé, everyone finally noticed that she had not left, she nodded to Sabé the walked out the door. Rae followed her.  
  
When Rae entered the lounge Padmé was getting out the things to clean the droid. Padmé nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Rae standing there, she hadn't heard the young Jedi come in.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Padmé asked.  
  
"No, I just thought that I might help you clean R2 here up."  
  
Padmé's eyebrows shot up. "Sure." She handed Rae a cleaning cloth.  
  
"I am Raechel Hennel, call me Rae." Rae slipped her cloak off then crouched down beside the disguised Queen and started working.  
  
"I'm Padmé." Rae finally did laugh, lightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Padmé looked at her grinning.  
  
Rae's answered in a quite voice. "I just find it amusing that the Queen of a planet is sitting here cleaning a droid."  
  
Padmé looked at her, shocked. "How did you know?!"  
  
Rae looked back at her. "I was at your coronation. The queen I saw in the streets and in the throne room just now was not the same one that I saw that day. I knew that she had to be a decoy, then I saw you and knew that it was you," Rae told her matter-a-factly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Do any of the other Jedi know?"  
  
"No, though I think Master Qui-Gon suspects some thing is off."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"No," Rae shook her head. "He isn't my Master, just my temporary guardian. I like him and respect him, but I am not bound to tell him what I know."  
  
Padmé looked relieved. "Thank you. This is the first time Sabé has officially played my decoy. We have switched places a couple of times, just to see if it would work, and every time it has. You are very perceptive to have caught it."  
  
Rae nodded her thanks.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"13. I know I don't look it, but I am. I have always looked younger than I really am, it is very annoying."  
  
Padme grinned.  
  
"Don't just hover in the doorway, Jar Jar, it is rude."  
  
Padme looked up, shocked. Then looked at Rae who smiled reassuringly. Padme let out a relieved breath.  
  
Jar Jar looked annoyed at being caught then recovered. "Whosa are yousa?" he asked Padme.  
  
"I'm Padme."  
  
"Mesa Jar Jar Binks."  
  
"You're a Gungan aren't you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"How did you end up here with us?"  
  
"My no know. Me day started out pretty okie day then wham. Getting very scared and grabbing the Jedi then Pow! Mesa here."  
  
Rae turned to her. "He owes Qui-Gon a life debt," she told Padme flatly.  
  
Jar Jar scowled at Rae, who just looked back at him innocently then went back to cleaning the droid.  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan I am going to go look for the parts once we are planet side. I want you to stay here on the ship and look after things."  
  
"Yes Master. What about, Rae?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment.  
  
"I suppose she should come with me. She is my responsibility as long as she is with us and she has lived on Tatooine several times before, most recently just a year ago, so she knows her way around better than I do."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, feeling slightly envious.  
  
~*~  
  
Padme and Rae had just finished cleaning R2 when Eirtaé came in.  
  
"Padme Her Majesty wishes to see you."  
  
"Of course." She got up and started putting things away then turned to Rae and grinned. "I'll see you later."  
  
Rae grinned back. "See ya."  
  
Rae sat down on the couch to think. After a while Obi-Wan came in. "Rae, Master Qui-Gon wants you to go planet side with him and Jar Jar once we reach Tatooine. You had best get changed."  
  
Rae nodded, and then sensed the trickle of envy from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I just want you to know that I am not trying to take your master away from you. I never would. He was just a close friend of my mother's, she spoke of him often."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, considering weather or not to deny his envy. Then he sheepishly hung his head. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, I only caught the smallest of trickles. You are very good at hiding your emotions."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, a small grin on his face which Rae returned. Then Obi- Wan put on a mock serious face. "Now go get ready, young lady."  
  
Rae became mock serious as well and snapped off a mock salute. "Yes sir!" Then marched off.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. 'She is *way* too perceptive. But after you get used to her she isn't so bad.'  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for now. Next time: Tatooine! 


	8. Chapter 8

OK. On with the show!  
  
~*~  
  
Rae walked down the street between Qui-Gon and Padme. She was wearing the same outfit that she had worn on the trip to Coruscant and she had braided her hair into two French braids then twisted them into a low bun.  
  
Mos Espa was everything that her SW memories said it was. Just a full of the low lives, scum and viliany as it ever was.  
  
Qui-Gon began to tell Padme about Tatooine, Rae didn't really pay attention.  
  
"Dis'n bery bad!"  
  
'Only to those who let it be,' Rae thought.  
  
"Oh! Icky, icky goo!"  
  
Rae snickered.  
  
Qui-Gon lead them to Watto's shop.  
  
Watto asked them what they wanted and Qui-Gon told him.  
  
Watto called Anakin, who came running in.  
  
Rae grinned when she saw him.  
  
Qui-Gon and Watto went out back. Rae sat down on the steps, Anakin still had not seen her, he was too busy watching Padme, Rae had to grin at that. She listened to him and Padme talk. Then she watched Jar Jar fight the pit droid.  
  
"Hit the nose!" Anakin told him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hit the nose, Jar Jar!" Rae told him.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Anakin finally noticed her. He looked at her for a few moments then him mouth dropped open.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, if you *dare* let your mouth drop open like that again I'll tell you mother!" Rae said mock seriously.  
  
"Rae?! Is it really you?!"  
  
"No," Rae started sarcastically. "it's a bantha. Of course it's me you numbscull!" Rae grinned.  
  
Anakin tried to scowl at her, but failed miserably. He grinned back and started to get down from the counter, but Rae got up and told him, "No stay there, shorty. It'll be easier."  
  
Anakin really did scowl this time.  
  
"I'm just kidding Ani!" Rae said defencively.  
  
Anakin's face imedeately changed to a huge grin. "So am I."  
  
Rae's mouth dropped open. "Why you little..."  
  
They both laughed. Rae climbed up on the counter next to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again, Ani."  
  
"You too Rae. Where's your mom?"  
  
Padme, who had been watching the exchange with a quiet smile on her face noticed the pain that flashed across Rae's face.  
  
"She died over a week ago."  
  
"Oh." Anakin's face fell. "I am *so* sorry, Rae."  
  
Rae gave him a sad half smile, looked down then looked back up, face composed. "So how is your mom?"  
  
"Mom's good."  
  
Just then Qui-Gon walked in. "We're leaving. Jar Jar!"  
  
Rae hopped off the counter and she and Padme followed after him. They both turned around.  
  
"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin."  
  
"I'm glad I met you too!"  
  
"It was good to see you again Ani! Give your mother my love and reguards!"  
  
"You too! I will!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rae and Padmé sat side by side in the dark ally as Qui-Gon talked to Obi- Wan and Jar Jar watched the street suspiciously.  
  
"And your sure there is nothing on board?"  
  
"A few supplies. The Queen's wardrobe maybe, but not enough to barter with, not in the amounts your talking about."  
  
"Alright, I'm sure another solution will present itself. I'll be in touch."  
  
"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I should have remembered that no one out here in the outer rim uses Republic credits. My mom and I had so much trouble with that when we were first here." Rae looked up at him.  
  
"It's alright. I should have known myself. I too have been here before."  
  
He headed toward the street.  
  
"No again! No again! The beings here abouts, cawayzy! Wesa be robbed and crunched!"  
  
Rae snorted. "Highly unlikely, we don't have anything of worth."  
  
"And that's our problem."  
  
They headed down the street. Jar Jar stopped to "sample" some of the wares of a merchant. He promptly spat it out when he found out that it was 7 wuppie.  
  
It landed in the food of a Dug, splatering it all over said Dug. Jar Jar tried to walk away but Sebulba tackled him and was about to pound him when Anakin came up and began to taunt the Dug.  
  
Mean while Qui-Gon and the others had noticed that Jar Jar was missing.  
  
Rae looked around then groaned. "Oh no!"  
  
'I may not like him, but any harm done to that Gungan I want inflicted by me!'  
  
She ran toward Jar Jar, Sebulba and Anakin. Sebulba was leaving as she reached them.  
  
"Slimo," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Anakin grinned at her. Then he looked up at Qui-Gon. "Hi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Your friend here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, a particularly dangerous Dug named Sebulba."  
  
"Mesa hate crunchn' dats de last thing mesa wants!"  
  
"Ani's right. You are crusin' for a bruisin'. This isn't Naboo."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded then looked at Anakin. "Thank you my young friend."  
  
"But-but, mesa doin' nothin'!" Jar Jar sputtered at them.  
  
Rae snorted. "That's the problem."  
  
This earned her a smirk from Anakin and a raised eyebrow from Padmé. Rae liked Padmé, she was very nice, but she had grown up in a good neighborhood and had never really lived in the rough sides of town so she couldn't really get what Rae had said.  
  
~*~  
  
Like? Hate? 


	9. Chapter 9

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I am sorry about your mother; truth is I don't know how I would handle it if my mom was dying. All I know is that it would tear me apart. My prayers are with you and your mother.  
  
~*~  
  
They stood at a stall. Rae paid the woman for some muja fruit and handed it to the others. Then Ani went up and began to talk to the woman then paid for some pallies.  
  
Rae noticed that Qui-Gon was looking around distractedly. Then she felt it too, the feeling of something changing, it drowned out everything else. Though she was very deep in thought she was able to bring herself to the present when Anakin handed her some pallies. He turned to Qui-Gon to give him some.  
  
"Here," he said tapping Qui-Gon. "Here."  
  
Rae reached out and gripped his arm. "Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon came to.  
  
"Here you'll like these pallies." Anakin handed him the pallies. Qui-Gon lifted up his poncho and slipped them into his belt. Rae had looked away not really thinking about anything.  
  
Then the woman told Anakin that a sand storm was coming and that he should get home quick. Rae wrinkled her nose; she remembered sand storms quite vividly. She didn't mind them, as long as she was inside.  
  
"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Our ship is on the outskirts."  
  
"You'll never make it!"  
  
Rae bit her lip. "He's right. Sand storms come up quickly and can last for days. You can't see a thing during one."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Come on I'll take you to my place."  
  
They all headed off, Anakin and Padmé in front, Rae right behind them, Jar Jar and R2 and Qui-Gon bringing up the rear, Qui-Gon making sure that Jar Jar didn't get lost.  
  
They finally reached the Skywalker home, it was just as Rae had remembered it.  
  
"Mom! Mom! I'm home!"  
  
Shmi came in, the smile that had been on her face faded when she saw all the visitors.  
  
"These are my friends Mom."  
  
Rae smiled. "It is good to see you again, Shmi."  
  
Shmi glanced over at Rae and her smile returned. "Rae."  
  
She and Rae hugged each other.  
  
Shmi smiled gently down at Rae. "How is your mother?"  
  
It was Rae's turn for her smile to fade. "She died over a week ago."  
  
Shmi's face became one of sadness and concern. "Oh Rae I am so sorry."  
  
Rae managed a sad smile.  
  
Anakin seeing that things needed an uplift looked at Padmé and Rae and asked, "Do ya wanna see 3-PO?"  
  
Padmé nodded and Anakin grabbed her hand. "Come on." R2 trundled after them.  
  
"Anakin!" Shmi called after her son, futilely. She shook her head.  
  
"There's a sand storm," Rae explained.  
  
Shmi cocked her head and listened then nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry about my son's manners," she told Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled back. "It's alright. He was quite kind to offer us shelter. I am Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"Shmi Skywalker."  
  
Rae jerked her head in Jar Jar's direction. "The thing over there is referred to as Jar Jar Binks."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Rae, an eyebrow lifted, his face clearly saying that that was unnecessary. Rae stared back her expression saying it may have been unnecessary but it had been fun.  
  
Shmi smiled, she had missed Rae's sarcastic, blunt comments.  
  
Rae turned back to Shmi. "The girl that Anakin lead off is Padmé and the droid is R2-D2."  
  
Shmi smiled her thanks for the introductions. "Why don't you go see Anakin's droid or he will come in here begging you to go in."  
  
Rae grinned and ran off.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure this ground is stable." C3P0 was walking around then he saw Rae. "I do not believe we have been introduced."  
  
Rae gave an amused smile. "I'm Rachel Hennel, but I am mostly called Rae."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress Rae. I am-"  
  
R2 interrupted him with a beep.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry! What is you name?"  
  
R2 gave a few beeps.  
  
"R2-D2, a pleasure to meet you! I am C3P0, human cyborg relations."  
  
R2 gave some more beeps and warbles.  
  
"I beg your pardon. But what do you mean 'naked'?"  
  
R2 gave a response.  
  
"My parts are showing! My goodness!"  
  
Rae had to laugh at that.  
  
~*~  
  
They sat around the table; Shmi and Anakin were talking about the life of slaves.  
  
"Any attempt to escape..."  
  
"And they blow you up! POOF!"  
  
Rae gave a tight lipped smile.  
  
"I can't believe that there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's antislavery laws-"  
  
"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own."  
  
Rae nodded, knowingly.  
  
"Has anyone seen a podrace?"  
  
Rae immediately looked over at Shmi, seeing the older woman tense. Rae gritted her teeth, and became suddenly very interested in the food on her plate.  
  
Jar Jar's tongue shot out to the fruit bowl, grabbing one of the fruit.  
  
Rae, who was sitting across from him, and Qui-Gon, who was sitting next to him, both shot him warning glances. Jar Jar ducked his head.  
  
"They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous."  
  
"I'm the only human who can do it."  
  
Rae bit her lip, she knew this all too well, she had seen Ani race many, many times and most of those times come within a nanosecond of being killed. She began staring at her food again.  
  
"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods."  
  
Jar Jar's tongue shot out again, but this time Qui-Gon was waiting. He caught the Gungan's tongue between his thumb and forefinger. The fruit that Jar Jar had nabbed flew straight at Rae's face. She caught it without looking up. When she did look up she lifted her head slowly, held the fruit in both hands, running her fingers over its smooth skin. There was amusement in her eyes as she watched Qui-Gon and Jar Jar.  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at Jar Jar. "Don't do that again," Qui-Gon advised an edge to his soft voice.  
  
Jar Jar tried to say something, but they couldn't make it out. Qui-Gon pulled his tongue the tiniest bit further then released it. Rae smirked.  
  
Anakin looked down at his food then asked, "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"  
  
Rae had been about to take a bite of the fruit but she stopped, closed her mouth and looked over at Qui-Gon.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi Knights carry that kind of weapon."  
  
Qui-Gon sat back in his chair and smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."  
  
"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes darted to Rae, who had looked away, pain recognizable in her eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon looked back at Anakin and gave him a tight smile. "I wish that were so."  
  
Anakin went on to describe his dreams of being a Jedi, he had told them to Rae several times. Rae and her mother had known his great Force potential, but had been unable to do anything, since they had always been poor and unable to by Anakin and his mother their freedom.  
  
Anakin asked Qui-Gon if they were there to free the slaves. Qui-Gon told him no, but Anakin persisted.  
  
"I can see that there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system of the Republic, on a very important mission."  
  
"How did you end up out here on the Outer Rim?"  
  
"Our ship was damaged. We're stranded here until we can repair it."  
  
"I can help! I can fix anything!"  
  
Rae looked up and grinned at Anakin, he was still the little boy wanting to help everyone that she had always known.  
  
"I believe you can, but we need to acquire the parts we need."  
  
"Wit no nuttn mula to trade."  
  
'That is the first intelligent thing I have heard come out of his mouth.'  
  
Qui-Gon sent Rae a sharp look. She pretended not to notice.  
  
"These junk dealers must have some weakness," Padmé asserted.  
  
"Gambling," Rae and Shmi said at the same time.  
  
"Everything revolves around those awful races," Shmi continued.  
  
"Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally."  
  
Anakin told them about the Pod that he was building. Rae remembered that quite well, she had spent hours with Ani out back of the slave quarters working on the Pod. Actually it was more like Rae would acquire the parts and Anakin would do most of the work. Rae was no good at mechanics.  
  
What ensued was a huge debate. Rae listened with half an ear.  
  
Finally Anakin made his winning argument, and the fact was that he truly wanted to help them because the needed it. Shmi finally agreed. Rae knew that it was very reluctantly. Rae felt the same reluctance and fear. 'Oh Ani, please keep safe, even though you end up alright in the movie I hope my being here doesn't change that.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rae, Padmé and Jar Jar followed Qui-Gon to Watto's shop.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve."  
  
"The Queen doesn't need to know."  
  
'She does,' Rae thought, a smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"Well I don't approve." Padmé sat down angrily.  
  
Rae went over and sat next to her. "It's alright, Padmé."  
  
Padmé looked over at her. "Please don't take offence, I know he is your friend, but..."  
  
Rae nodded her head understandingly and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You have to think about your people."  
  
Padmé gave her a grim smile and nodded. "What if he loses we'll be stuck here."  
  
"We'll be stuck here if we don't do this."  
  
Padmé nodded, conceding to that point, but she still, obviously didn't like this.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae stood up on one of the balconies next to Qui-Gon as he spoke to Obi- Wan.  
  
"What if this plan of yours fails Master? We could be stuck here a very long time."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice...and...there's something about this boy."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced at Rae, she looked away uncomfortably. He had a feeling that she knew something that she wasn't telling.  
  
Just then Shmi came out.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae listened as the two adults conversed.  
  
"Who was his father?"  
  
Rae bit her lip. Shmi looked over at her, their eyes met, conversing silently. They both knew the secret, but Shmi wasn't exactly sure what to tell Qui-Gon. Rae nodded her head.  
  
"There was no father."  
  
She listened to the rest of the conversation.  
  
Soon after she and Qui-Gon headed down.  
  
~*~  
  
"How do you know it will even run?" Kitster asked.  
  
"It will," Anakin replied confidently.  
  
"It is about time we see. Here use this power pack. Watto has less need for it than we do."  
  
Anakin looked up at the Jedi Master who looked amused and a touch embarrassed. Rae, who was standing next to Qui-Gon, on the other hand looked embarrassed, amused and slightly satisfied. This lead him to be positive that it was Rae who snagged the power pack, but, as always, he had no idea how she had secured it from under Watto's nose, nor did he want to know.  
  
He grinned and said, "Yes Sir!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rae felt joy rush through her when the Pod started, but there was also sadness. She glanced up at Shmi and saw her watching them with a sad smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon entered the small dwelling. He had a bone to pick with a certain 13- year-old-not-yet-a-Padawan-Jedi. He had just finished speaking with Obi-Wan and gotten the results of Ani's midichlorian count. Rae had been there when he took the blood sample and he could tell that she knew exactly what he was going to do. There had been an odd look on her face and she had gotten up and left the balcony when Qui-Gon had contacted Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon now was pretty sure he knew what that look meant, she had known. He found her sitting on the railing of the steps, sketchbook and pencil in hand.  
  
"You knew." His voice was quiet with a slight edge to it.  
  
Rae paused then sighed and closed up her book and, still sitting on the railing, turned around and faced him, her hands in her lap. "What do you want me to say, Qui-Gon? Yes I knew Ani's midichlorian count; it is in fact around 24000, if you want a little more accurate number. Yes I knew he had the Force, I saw him race more times than I can count and there is no way any normal human could survive those races. Yes I knew that he had no father, Shmi told my mother and I. No my mother and I didn't do anything really, we couldn't. We had no money; the council would never have taken him on anyway. But my mother did allow me to teach him some things, like how to do Jedi calming techniques, how to let go of his anger, fear and aggression and a few other things. But we couldn't do anything more than that."  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the young girl. "Why did you not tell me this sooner?"  
  
"It was not my place. Either Shmi had to tell you or you had to find it out for yourself. It is called loyalty; excuse me for following my own code of it." Rae immediately regretted her words. "I am sorry that was uncalled for and very rude." She hung her head.  
  
Qui-Gon felt slightly amused. "You are a strange on indeed." His expression softened. "It is alright." He paused. "I know that you are still grieving your mother, this is just your way of handling it."  
  
Rae gave him a tight smile and fiddled with her necklace. "Thank you."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled back then his demeanor changed and he said, "Well we had best get to bed. Tomorrow is a long day."  
  
Rae grinned and hopped down. They walked back inside, Qui-Gon turning over these new revelations. She shocked him with something new everyday. She always told them enough, but never everything. That wasn't all that unusual, but what she held back was constantly surprising them and making things very...interesting.  
  
"So is there anything else you would like to tell me about Anakin?"  
  
Rae looked up at him, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Watch your back."  
  
Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows; Rae just went to bed leaving the big Jedi to turn that over in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Like anybody? 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Rae rode into the maintenance area with everyone else. Just then Watto flew up to them and spoke to them in Huttes, which Rae, to the surprise of her Earth memory, understood perfectly. She jumped off of the animal and ran after him. She was thinking of the events in AotC, and she knew that there was some thing that she could do to change it.  
  
"Watto!" she called.  
  
The Toydarian stopped and turned. "Wadday want?"  
  
"I have a bet for you."  
  
"Oh really now?"  
  
"One that you will find very hard to refuse."  
  
"And what could you have that I would be interested in?"  
  
"Here is the bet, if Ani wins you free Shmi."  
  
"And if he doesn't?"  
  
Rae took a deep breath. "You'll get me."  
  
The Toydarian's eyes widened with greed.  
  
"You know that I am a good worker, I would be an asset," she tempted.  
  
Watto hesitated, but a moment. "Deal!"  
  
He zipped off.  
  
Rae took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rae felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Qui-Gon watching her worriedly.  
  
"I am alright. Come on let's go check on Ani."  
  
She hurried off.  
  
Qui-Gon watched her head off for a few moments before starting himself. He had sensed something from Rae, but the girl was damn near imposible to read.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae stood beside the Pod checking over it. She scowled, wishing she wasn't so horrible at mechanics, so that she could find the bit of sabotage that Sebulba did. Just then Qui-Gon lifted Anakin into the Pod. Rae stepped away. Well she had tried, now she could only trust the Force.  
  
"Feel, don't think. Use your instincts."  
  
"I will."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Ani," Rae said quietly.  
  
"Indeed." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
She and Qui-Gon walked over to where everyone was to watch the race.  
  
"You Jedi are far too reckless! If the Queen-"  
  
"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too."  
  
"You assume far too much."  
  
Rae wanted to burst out laughing, but settled for a light chuckle.  
  
~*~  
  
The race ran smoothly. 'Maybe Sebulba didn't manage to sabotage it this time.'  
  
Just then Ani's Pod started to spout smoke and to slowdown.  
  
'Spoke too soon.'  
  
Shmi and Padmé looked at the screen, confused and worried.  
  
Rae bit her lip then she closed her eyes. 'You can do it Ani! I know you can!' She sent positive thoughts and encouragement through the Force to him.  
  
Then she felt his joy when the Pod started back up. So she wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes that everyone was giving sighs of relief. 'Now if he can just win the race.'  
  
Rae's stomach twisted and she felt light headed. She had never been so nervous in her whole life. Everything was going just as it had in the movie, but never had she been so aware of how tenuous their situation was. It sat on the edge of a knife, just one change, just one twitch of a finger.  
  
Then, as Anakin broke away from Sebulba, relief, like she had never known, crashed over her. A cry of joy, triumph and relief jumped out of her throat. Everyone was cheering; she turned and she and Padmé hugged each other ecstatically. Then she turned and hugged Shmi, who had tears of joy, relief and pride in her eyes.  
  
The instant that the viewing tower touched the ground Rae, literally, hurdled out and ran over to Anakin just he came to a stop. He looked around at everyone crowding around him, dazed. Then Rae leapt up onto the side of the Pod and tackled him with a hug. Laughing joyously, "You did it Ani! You did it!"  
  
Then Qui-Gon came over, a rare, full-fledged grin on his face, picked up Anakin and set him on his shoulder.  
  
Just then it truly sank in for Ani.  
  
"Mom I did it! Yeaaaaaah!" His triumphant cry resounded.  
  
~*~  
  
The group started to head off to the garage.  
  
Qui-Gon broke off saying he had to speak with Watto. Rae followed him without a word.  
  
"You don't have to come Rae."  
  
"Actually I do. I must speak with Watto as well."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at her, thoughtfully, then nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
They found Watto on and enclosed balcony, paying people he owed money to. When he finally noticed them he told them that he had swindled him.  
  
"I lost everything!"  
  
"Whenever you gamble my friend sometimes you lose. I shall pick up the parts then stop by later so you can free the boy."  
  
"And Shmi," Rae added.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes flickered over to her briefly.  
  
"You can't have them, it wasn't a fair be."  
  
Qui-Gon was about to ask him if he wanted to take it up with the Hutts when Rae began to speak to Watto, her voice soft with a slight edge. The language she spoke sounded similar to Huttesse, but it wasn't Huttesse. Qui- Gon knew Huttesse and he didn't understand what Rae was saying. Though, Watto apparently did, he looked terrified.  
  
"So what is it gonna be, Watto? Am I gonna have to call our friend?" Rae finished in Basic.  
  
Watto sighed in defeat. "Take them, both of them."  
  
Rae and Qui-Gon both bowed then left.  
  
"How did you get Shmi?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.  
  
Rae shrugged. "I made a bet with him, that if Ani won he would free Shmi. I figured out this morning that you had made a bet with Watto to free Ani so I decided to make one of my own."  
  
Qui-Gon raised and eyebrow. "And what if Ani had lost?"  
  
"Not that it matters, but he would have gotten me." Her voice was completely nonchalant.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae and Qui-Gon walked through the streets of Mos Espa toward Ani and Shmi's home. They had alread dropped off the parts and sold the Pod; now they were going to have Ani and Shmi freed.  
  
Just then they heard a scuffle. There was a group of children standing and watching what appeared to be a fight.  
  
"Ani," Rae breathed.  
  
She and Qui-Gon walked over briskly. Most of the other children scattered when they saw them. Qui-Gon pulled Anakin off of the Rodian, who he had been pounding with his fists.  
  
"Wade, get home now! I mean it am skray! Before I go and tell your mother you have been fighting!" Rae told the Rodian. He ran off knowing Rae wasn't kidding.  
  
Rae then turned to Anakin.  
  
"Anakin, how many times have I told you not to let you anger get the better of you?"  
  
"He called me a cheater!"  
  
"Wade's an idiot! You know that! You know better than to let what he says get to you!"  
  
"Rae is right, Ani, anger is dangerous, it can consume your soul."  
  
Anakin hung his head, ashamed. Then he looked up again, confused. "Wait! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Rae gave him a secretive smile. "We have something to tell you and your mother and something to give you."  
  
Qui-Gon reached inside his poncho and pulled out some money. "Here this is your's."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We sold the Pod to a rather miffed dug."  
  
Anakin looked up at them, grinning.  
  
Just then they arrived at the dwelling. Anakin bounded through the door. "Mom, we sold the Pod! Look at all of the money we have!"  
  
"Oh Ani that's wonderful!"  
  
"And you both have been freed," Qui-Gon told them.  
  
"What?!" Shock was written all over their faces.  
  
"You're no longer slaves." Rae smiled.  
  
"Did you hear that Mom?!"  
  
Shmi's shock dissolved into a smile. She nodded then looked up at them. "Is he to become a Jedi?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "We will do what ever we can to see that he does."  
  
"We're going with you in your starship?!"  
  
Rae grinned and nodded.  
  
"But where shall we live?" Shmi asked, worried.  
  
"Ani will live in the Jedi Temple. We should be able to find you an apartment."  
  
Shmi appeared to be a little overwhelmed. Rae went over and kneeled next to her.  
  
"I know that this is a lot to take in. Things have never worked out this easily for you. But this is real and I promise you that whatever happens things will work out."  
  
Shmi looked down at her then took a deep breath. "Alright."  
  
"You need to pack quickly, we leave soon and we must stop by Watto's shop," Qui-Gon told them.  
  
Shmi nodded and hurried off to pack, Rae going with her to help.  
  
"Can I bring 3PO?" Anakin called from his room.  
  
"I don't think he can stay in the Temple, but yes you may," Qui-Gon's voice called back.  
  
Shmi smiled and called, "He will stay with me."  
  
~*~  
  
The group ran across the desert landscape to the ship. Qui-Gon was in front, Anakin had begun to lag behind a little, Shim kept pace with him, Rae had dropped behind them to make sure that they were both alright. Suddenly she heard something, she spun around and saw the Sith.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" she screamed, drawing her sabre in the process. The Sith flipped off of his speeder and they began to duel.  
  
Qui-Gon shouted at Shmi and Anakin to get on the ship, they complied. He then went over to help her.  
  
They battled fiercely, Rae wondering the whole time if the Sith was going to use his other sabre blade, but he made no move to.  
  
Finally they heard the ship over their heads. She and Qui-Gon forced the Sith away then lept up onto the ramp.  
  
~*~  
  
Next stop Coruscant! 


	11. Chapter 11

I was going to update this sooner, but my dad forgot to pay the internet bill and it was down for about a week; we only got it back today.  
  
Anywho, here's the new part!  
  
~*~  
  
The group exited the ship and walked across the platform to where Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum were waiting. Rae bowed to the Senator and Chancellor along with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Ani, though, because of the presence of the former, she felt more like vomiting. She was determined to keep Ani away from that man, if you could really call him that.  
  
When the Queen, her entourage and Ani walked off with Senator Palpatine, she restrained herself from following them and stayed with Qui-Gon and Obi- Wan. She stood quietly as they spoke with the Chancellor.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan stood in his customary position on Qui-Gon's left and Rae on his right.  
  
Qui-Gon gave his report to the council and the council responded that they would look into it. Then they turned to Rae.  
  
"Decided your fate, we have not, young Hennel," Yoda told her.  
  
"We will try to reach a decision as soon as possible," Windu assured her.  
  
Rae felt a little exasperated that they were taking so long, but she bowed and said, "Thank you Masters." as her mother in the SW universe had taught her.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Yoda said.  
  
Most Jedi would have been relieved at those words, but all Rae could think was, 'Here we go...' She didn't know whether to scream or to burst out laughing so she did neither. Instead she entertained herself with imagining what the Jedi would do if she did one or the other.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae excused herself after they left the Council chambers and went for a walk. She wandered around the Temple trying to learn her way around. It was a peaceful, calm place with a lot of open light filled spaces. There was a tranquil quiet that was broken only by the sounds of water, quiet voices, children's laughter and occasionally the sounds of practice combat.  
  
It was a peace that was foreign to both parts of Rae, but not really unwelcome. She decided to look around for places that her mother had described for her in this universe.  
  
She eventually found herself in a corridor with balconies all along one side of it. She heard voices which she followed. The led her to a balcony where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were talking. She stood silently and watched them just out of sight. When Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder she felt and ache, one of missing her mother and of longing for the father- figure she had never had. She pushed those feelings away, turned around and headed back down the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
They all stood before the Council, Rae and Obi-Wan on either side of Qui- Gon and Anakin standing in front of Qui-Gon.  
  
When Qui-Gon asked to take Anakin on as his Padawan Rae looked over at Obi- Wan, she felt his shock, hurt and frustration, even, if not more so, when Qui-Gon said that he was ready for the trials.  
  
The Council dismissed them. Obi-Wan immediately broke off and headed down the hall, Rae was hot on his tail.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" she called.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
Rae became annoyed at that.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am talking to you!"  
  
He still ignored her.  
  
She pressed her lips together, ran up quickly, caught up to him then drop kicked him.  
  
Obi-Wan fell hard on the floor.  
  
"What was *that* for?!" He scowled.  
  
Rae placed her fists on her hips and scowled right back at him. "For ignoring me. It is very rude you know!"  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, but Rae cut him off. "I don't give a damn that you are my senior and as such I should respect you, which, for your information, I do, but I deserve to be respected as well! And by ignoring me, you are disrespecting me!"  
  
Obi-Wan snapped his mouth closed, but continued to scowl at her.  
  
"Now are you going to listen to me or not?" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
He looked at her a moment. "Can I at least get up?"  
  
Rae nodded briskly; she extended her hand and helped him up, it was more for politeness than anything else since he was so much bigger than her, but she still surprised him with her strength that she did employ.  
  
When he was on his feet she turned back down the hall. "Walk with me," she said simply.  
  
Obi-Wan felt slightly amused at being told what to do by someone so much younger than him and *so* much smaller than him.  
  
"What do you feel you need to say so badly that you had to drop kick me."  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but quickly disappeared. "Don't hold a grudge against Anakin or Qui-Gon." Her voice was soft.  
  
He scowled. "I already know this lesson. I know that it is un-Jedi-like to hold grudges."  
  
"That is not what I was going to say," she said quietly.  
  
He looked at her surprised and intrigued. "And what *were* you going to say?"  
  
She smiled at him teasingly. "Well if you could be quiet for ten minutes you might find out."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded as if to say "Touché."  
  
"What I was going to say was that, Qui-Gon loves you like a son, he did not mean to hurt you-"  
  
"Well he did!" He scowled again.  
  
Rae gave him a shut-up-and-listen-or-else-you-are-going-to-end-up-on-your- back-again look. "He said that you were ready for the Trials didn't he?"  
  
"He just wanted me out of the way," he said stubbornly.  
  
Rae stopped, placed her fists on her hips and scowled at him. "That is bantha poo-doo and you know it!"  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh don't look so shocked! I have lived on the less savory sides of planets all of my life!" She gave him an annoyed look. "Besides that is not the point. The point is that he meant it! I know he meant it and so do you! Qui- Gon would not say something like that unless he meant it!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down sheepishly.  
  
They began to walk again. "Now Anakin..." Obi-Wan scowled once more. "Anakin did not know that would happen! Hell, he didn't really even know what was really going on!"  
  
Obi-Wan's scowl dropped and he began to look unsure. Rae stopped and turned to him, her demeanor suddenly passionate. "Obi-Wan! Don't you see it?!"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, Anakin practically worships the ground you walk on!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her shocked. "What?! Why?!"  
  
Rae gave him a smile. "You are everything he aspires to be! You are a Padawan-soon-to-be-Jedi-Knight! That's why!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her with dawning realization.  
  
Rae gave him a knowing nod; then turned. They continued to walk down the corridor, Obi-Wan turning all of the new thoughts over in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae and Obi-Wan walked onto the platform together. They both nodded to Qui- Gon, Obi-Wan a little more unsurely than, Rae, he was still turning things over in his mind. They continued to the ship, Rae smiled at Anakin as they passed him. Obi-Wan looked at him thoughtfully then looked away again. Rae prayed that this was a good sign, that if her being her didn't change the fact that Anakin becomes apprenticed to Obi-Wan that this would mean that their relationship wouldn't be as strained as it was as she knew it. And that if Qui-Gon were to die, which she hoped to prevent, that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would part on good terms.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon watched his Padawan head onto the ship with Rae. He had noticed that his Padawan was becoming friendly to the young girl. 'It seems that even though she can be sassy and sarcastic, one can't seem to not like her,' he thought to himself amusedly. He had noticed that the tension between himself and his Padawan was still there when Obi-Wan had nodded to him, but not quite as bad as before. He also had noticed the way that Obi- Wan had looked at the boy when he had passed him. Obi-Wan seemed to be preoccupied with many thoughts at that moment, but his reaction to Anakin gave Qui-Gon hope.  
  
Anakin walked up to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon Sir, I don't want to be a problem."  
  
'He must have sensed the tension between Obi-Wan and I,' Qui-Gon realised. He knelt down to Anakin's hight. "You won't be Ani." He knew the boy needed reasuance right then. "I am not alowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful."  
  
Anakin nodded. Qui-Gon could tell he wanted to ask him something so he stayed crouched down, waiting patiently.  
  
"Master Sir, I heard Master Yoda saying something about midichlorians and I was wondering, what are midichlorians?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
They had taken off a couple of hours ago and the queen had since revealed her intentions of asking the Gungans for their help.  
  
Rae now sat in the lounge on the couch, her knees drawn up, her sketch book propped up against her thighs, working on some sketches. The one she was currently working on was one of a son cradling his father's limp form in his lap, but it was hazy, indistinct. She took her pencil away from the paper and looked at the sketch, frowning and her eyebrows furrowed. Finally she snapped the book closed in her left hand, she draped her arms on top of her knees then rested her chin on top of her arms. She stared out into the room broodingly.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae sat in the lounge sketching.  
  
They would be arriving on Naboo soon and she wanted to get some sketches done ASAP.  
  
She sensed Anakin enter the room.  
  
"Hey Ani," she said, without looking up.  
  
"You know, it's kinda creepy how you can do that." He scrunched up his nose.  
  
She looked up. "Sorry. I am just trying to finish this up." She gestured to the book in her lap.  
  
"Can I see?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure." She shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
He scooted over next to her and looked at the drawing. It was of the queen standing in front of a huge window, light showering over her.  
  
"That's amazing!" His voice was awe filled.  
  
"Thank you," she said simply.  
  
Anakin looked down at his hands nervously. "Are you scared?" He looked up at her.  
  
Rae set her pencil down and stared off thoughtfully. "No. I am worried, but not scared." She looked at him. "Jedi do not know fear," she told him simply.  
  
Anakin looked down again. "I don't know if I can live by that."  
  
Rae placed a hand on his arm. "You can, and will. It truly isn't that hard, and it isn't that bad."  
  
Anakin looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, by the way, for getting mom to let me go with you guys."  
  
"No problem, it's nice having you around. Who else can I devise elaborate plans with?"  
  
The shared a devious grin.  
  
~*~  
  
On to Naboo! 


	12. Chapter 12

I am posting this story on TheForce.Net, and have been asked, repeatedly, if I was going to continue this beyond TPM, and incase anyone here is wondering I am going to announce that yes there *will* be sequels to this story. I have been planning them for about as long as I've had this idea.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your Honor, *I* am Queen Amidala."  
  
Rae bit her lip and kept her eyes forward trying not to laugh. For Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned to look at each other and then turned to look at her simultaneously.  
  
She composed herself then turned and looked at them innocently. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow and Qui-Gon just shook his head in amusement.  
  
Rae grinned and turned back and watched the famous peace treaty between the Gungans and the Naboo come into being.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae was listening to a story that Eirté was telling when she noticed Sabé standing off to the side and went over to her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Sabé looked up and smiled. "Hi. You're Raechel Hennel, right?"  
  
"Yes, and you're Sabé."  
  
Sabé nodded. "Amidala told me that you knew and that you were a wonderful friend."  
  
Rae blushed with pleasure. "I thank her for that compliment. I don't know yet if that will prove to be fully true, I haven't had a lot of chances to try making and keeping friends. So we will just have to see how good of a friend I am."  
  
Sabé laughed. "Well you seem to be good friends with Anakin."  
  
Rae shrugged. "I have known Ani for a while now and he was the one who really initiated the friendship."  
  
Sabé nodded; then looked at her curiously. "What is it like, being a Jedi I mean?"  
  
Rae shrugged. "I haven't had a very conventional Jedi upbringing. I was raised and trained by my mother who had been a Jedi. Normally that is done in the Jedi Temple. But as far as what it is like...well that is like me asking you what it is like being a non-Force-user."  
  
Sabé nodded. "I suppose it is. What is Master Jinn like? I haven't really had much of a chance to get to know him. Jedi Obi-Wan and I were able to talk some but the only times I have spoken with Master Jinn are in official conversations."  
  
Rae thought for a moment. "Qui-Gon is a good man and a great Jedi Master. He is thought to be one of the best sabremasters. He is wise and has been very kind to me. But he can be stubborn. He is very in tune with the Living Force but almost not at all with the Unifying Force." Rae's lips twitched. "But then again I am almost the same way."  
  
Sabé looked down and asked as nonchalantly as she could, "And what do you think of Jedi Obi-Wan?"  
  
Rae looked up at her, and her lips twitched. "Obi-Wan is as stubborn as his Master. He is a great friend, but he can be so thick headed. He and Qui-Gon clash quite a bit for he is more in tune to the Unifying Force and not so much so the Living Force. But he his is learning to listen more closely." She looked at Sabé teasingly. "He is also quite handsome."  
  
Sabé blushed. "Please don't tell him."  
  
Rae grinned. "My lips a sealed." The Rae looked at her curiously. "Why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
Sabé looked down. "I couldn't, for I have lied to him and he probably will think badly of me."  
  
Rae frowned. "No, you were just doing your duty. He will understand." Then she rolled up her sleeves and pounded her fist into her hand and said jokingly, "Or he will have *me* to answer to!"  
  
Sabé laughed. Then she looked over at where Obi-Wan was standing. He finished speaking to Qui-Gon; then stood alone. Sabé took a deep breath and stood up. "Well here goes nothing."  
  
Rae winked at her encouragingly. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Sabé smiled back nervously then went over to the young Jedi.  
  
Rae smiled. 'Somehow I don't think that Obi-Wan will spend his life alone.' Then she pursed her lips. 'Except for that pesky little rule about no marrying.' Rae sighed. "How annoying."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Rae looked up a little startled. "Master Qui-Gon, I didn't see you there."  
  
Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow. "Obviously. What is annoying?"  
  
Rae blushed. "Uhh.Nothing. Nothing."  
  
Qui-Gon gave her a look that quite obviously said that he didn't believe her.  
  
Rae grimaced. "Just a little griping about certain rules we Jedi have to follow." She didn't know why but she felt she had to tell him something, even though she was pretty sure he would have settled for her silence. Involuntarily her eyes wandered to where Obi-Wan and Sabé were talking quietly, both seeming to enjoy each other's company. Then they went to where Padmé was sitting with Ani and talking.  
  
Qui-Gon followed her gaze in both cases. Then he looked back at her. "That particular rule I also have found to be annoying. For it does drive a wedge in many relationships that could become very strong, good ones."  
  
Rae looked up at him. She could tell from the tone of his voice he was speaking from his own experience. She wanted to help him right then. She took his big hand in her own tiny one.  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at her and smiled gratefully. He reached over and stroked her head gently. "Thank you, Bright One."  
  
Rae suddenly stiffened. "That is what my mother used to call me."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at her compassionately.  
  
Rae looked down; then stood up. "Excuse me." She all but ran off. If she was going to break-down and cry she didn't want it to be in front of anyone. She went off to where she wasn't too far from the group, but far enough away not to be bothered. She took deep breaths a soon regained control. She straightened up and walked back to the others.  
  
"Rae!"  
  
She looked up.  
  
Obi-Wan was motioning her to follow him. "It is time to leave for Theed."  
  
Rae nodded. She stood taller, bracing herself for what she knew was to come. 'Well, this is sure to be the longest day of my life.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rae stood in the streets of Theed with the rest of the group next to Obi- Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Ani. "When we reach the palace I want you to find a place to hide and stay there, understand?"  
  
Ani nodded. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Rae just barely bit back a laugh, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Obi-Wan looked at her strangely and she looked down. 'He'll stay in his hiding place alright. But his hiding place *won't* stay put.'  
  
But she kept her thoughts to herself, knowing that the only way that the control ship was going to be destroyed was if Ani went, no matter how much she didn't like it and it made her worry.  
  
Obi-Wan nudged her, bringing her out of her thoughts, and showed her his lightsabre. She nodded and pulled out her own sabre.  
  
The distraction came and their group ran through the street, most of them shooting at the robots while Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Rae blocked and deflected the shots with their sabres; Ani did his best to keep up with them while keeping out of target range. They ran for the passage.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they entered the hanger everything began to become a blur to Rae, for everything was happening so fast and she just started reacting as she sensed things through the Force. Finally she was drawn out of that state.  
  
Then the door opened before them; there stood a tall dark figure.  
  
'He's even scarier than in the movie!' Rae stepped forward with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.  
  
"We'll handle this."  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at her, to tell her to go with the queen, but she shook her head, a look on her face that told him she would *not* stay behind. She was determined to do everything she could to keep Qui-Gon from dying.  
  
She, like Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, removed her outer robe, pulled out her sabre and lit it.  
  
Darth Maul shed his outer robe and lit both of his blades.  
  
The four of them began their deadly dance. Rae helped where she could, but she also stepped back when she knew that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could handle it, not wanting to hinder them. Then, Maul knocked Obi-Wan off the walkway. Rae spared a glance down at him to make sure he was alright. He was hanging onto another walkway. He told her with his eyes that he was fine and to go with Qui-Gon so she nodded and quickly caught up with Qui-Gon. She fought along side him. They reached the infamous laser walls. The walls opened before them. Suddenly the laser wall closed between Qui-Gon and Maul. She sensed the wall coming toward her and she leapt back. She was separated from Qui-Gon by one wall. She watched at Qui-Gon knelt down and meditated; then looked back at Obi-Wan, who was many walls behind them. His eyes begged her to stay-up with his Master. She nodded and then looked back forward. She closed her eyes and went into a semi-meditation.  
  
She felt some of her strength that she had used up in the fight so far return to her. She reached out to the walls and felt the timers of the laser walls counting down and began counting down with it. The instant before her wall turned off she relit her saber and ran forward at the wall opened. She and Qui-Gon continued to battle the Sith. The Sith knocked her away; she hit the wall. It hurt like none-other but she got back up. She saw Maul hit Qui-Gon with the hilt of his sabre. Rae's desperation gave her speed beyond that she had ever had in either life. She reached out with her sabre...and caught the sabre just before it his Qui-Gon. She fought with the Sith, getting him away from Qui-Gon so that the Jedi Master would be able to recover, but she knew that she could only hold him off for so long. Qui-Gon soon rejoined her efforts. Then the Sith knocked Qui-Gon away. And Rae was on her own again. She blocked and parried his aggressive attacks as best she could. But one of them soon got through. It stabbed through her leg. With the sudden pain she lost her concentration and the Sith was able to get another hit through; he stabbed her through her shoulder. It was then that Qui-Gon intervened. Rae was just barely able to switch off her lightsabre as she fell back against the wall, pain coursing through her. She watched, barely conscious as Qui-Gon continued to fight. The Sith took a slice out of Obi-Wan's arm, but he was able to continue to fight. Qui-Gon was thrown against the wall and blacked out temporarily. Things were quickly becoming fuzzy to Rae. The only thing she was able to understand from the fight after that was that Obi-Wan beat the Sith. Obi-Wan and Qui- Gon came to her side.  
  
She looked up at Obi-Wan. "I don't care what the Council says; you are a Jedi Knight in my book." After saying that she felt the remainder of her energy drain away. She just vaguely heard Qui-Gon tell her that he was going to put her into a Healing Trance. She felt strong arms pick her up; then she knew no more.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Ani stood up in the cockpit of his ship. He was happy that he was able to help everyone, but he was worried. He had always been able to sense when he or people he cared about were in trouble and right now he sensed that Rae was. He looked around. The other pilots gathered around him and helped him out of the ship, congratulating him. He thanked them, but all the while he was looking for his friend. Then the doors that Rae, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone through opened. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked through them, Qui-Gon carrying a small form in his arms. Ani's heart nearly stopped. He ran over to them. "Rae?!"  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward and caught him. Qui-Gon nodded his thanks to this Padawan and hurriedly carried Rae to the med center.  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Ani looked after Rae; then turned to Obi-Wan, fear for his friend clear in his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to calm him. "Anakin, you *have* to calm down! Rae is injured; Qui-Gon is taking her to the med center. There she will be taken care of and most likely will be just fine."  
  
Ani took deep breath, like Rae had taught him to do whenever he was troubled. He began to feel calmer.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the small boy and felt shock as he watched the more or less untrained child used Jedi relaxation techniques to calm down. He was impressed with him. "Come; let's go to the med center. We should get you checked out."  
  
Ani nodded, then he stopped and gently grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and looked up at him concerned. "You're hurt!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at his arm. He had completely forgotten about his arm because of his concern for Rae.  
  
Ani began to lead Obi-Wan in the direction of the Med Center. "Come on, you need medical attention more than I do."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled in amusement and gratitude at how Ani was trying to help him. "Thank you Ani."  
  
Ani smiled at him.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Good news! It's a new part!  
  
~*~  
  
Rae was slowly dragged to consciousness. Her eyes opened a crack then quickly shut again, the light had hurt her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes fully. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear her vision. She was in a white room with big windows through which light poured, it was clearly a healer room. She sensed someone next to her; she looked over at them.  
  
"Welcome back, Rae." Qui-Gon smiled at her.  
  
She tried to smile back but the small brief smile that graced her lips was *very* obviously forced. She looked away from him.  
  
"Are you alright Rae?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No. No Qui-Gon, I'm *not*!" She turned back to him. She looked angry. "I didn't *want* to come back!" She pushed herself to a sitting position. "I *saw* her, Qui-Gon! I *saw* her! I *almost* touched her hand! But then I was pulled away, just because it wasn't my time!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "It isn't *fair*! They let me see her, but then tore her away from me!" Tears began to fall down he cheeks. "An-and-and-" She dissolved into sobs.  
  
Qui-Gon took her into his arms, rocking her back and forth, knowing who and what she was talking about.  
  
Rae clung to Qui-Gon like a rock in a storm. She cried all of the tears that she had pent up for so long. "I can't take it, Qui-Gon! I *can't*!"  
  
Qui-Gon just allowed her to cry.  
  
Rae's sobs eventually began to quiet. Soon she was just crying silently. Finally she spoke. "Does it always hurt this bad? Will I always miss her this much?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought about his words before he said them. "I wish I could tell you the pain goes away, but it doesn't. It will become bearable, but it will always be there."  
  
Rae took a tearful breath.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled away enough to see her face. "You will always miss her, but if you keep her in your heart she will never be far from you."  
  
Rae smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you." She looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are grieving; everyone is entitled to feel as you do." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face. "We are human; grieving is something we all go through, we just handle it differently."  
  
Then they heard a laugh from outside the window and looked over at it. We could see Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sabé and Padmé in the garden. Obi-Wan was chasing Anakin; they could see Obi-Wan was dripping wet. Qui-Gon and Rae let out a laughs, Rae's was still a little tearful.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae sat later that evening alone on the bed. She opened her sketch book to the drawing of her mother. Her voice began to softly sing:  
  
*This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to.*  
  
A tear traced it's way down her cheek. She closed the book, lay down, hugging the book to her chest and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in front of Yoda and Mace. They were holding the meeting in an empty room.  
  
"Bestow apon you the title of Knight the Council does, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced over at his now former Padawan with pride. Then he turned back to the two high Council members. "And what about Rae and Anakin?"  
  
Yoda and Mace both became grave.  
  
"We haven't decided their fates yet."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned, his brow furrowed. "You are taking a little long, especially for Rae, don't you think?"  
  
Mace and Yoda looked at each other then back at the two Jedi in front of them. "There is much to consider with them."  
  
Qui-Gon's frown became deeper. "With Anakin perhaps, but Rae? What is making her case so difficult?"  
  
They seemed to consider whether or not to tell them. Then Yoda nodded to Mace.  
  
Mace sighed and looked back at them. "As we told you before Anakin's future is clouded. Rae on the other hand...we can't even *see* her in the future."  
  
~*~  
  
I wanted to make this chapter a cliffie because I felt the need to be evil!  
  
But don't worry I'll get the next part up soon!  
  
The song I used was My December by Linkin Park. It is a great song. If you get the chance I recomend that you listen to it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is!  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at the two senior council members in shock.  
  
"How can that be?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"You see," Mace continued, "Rae's maternal line has had passed down through it the job of guardian of time and dimension lines. She can exist in any time or place so there is no knowing where she is going to be in the future."  
  
Qui-Gon took a moment to organize his thought before he spoke. "How do you know this?"  
  
"Told us, young Hennel's grandmother did."  
  
Obi-Wan was a little slower in organizing his thoughts than his Master; finally he was able to speak. "So that is why you are wary of having her become a Padawan? Because you can't see her in the future?"  
  
Mace sighed. "In a way, yes, but mostly because if we decide to allow her to become an initiate and then someone's Padawan we would have to be careful in the choice."  
  
Qui-Gon felt completely exasperated. "Well why not just let her be an initiate and wait for a year to see what happens?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his now former Master in slight surprise. It was rare that Qui-Gon lost his usual cool.  
  
Mace and Yoda looked at each other. Then Mace sighed in defeat. "Very well. Both of them shall be allowed in as initiates. We shall announce that along with your Knighthood, Obi-Wan, this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you Masters." The two Jedi bowed to the Senior Council members.  
  
They left the room and walked down the hall.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon. "Do you plan on taking the boy on as you Padawan now?" There was nothing but true curiosity in the question.  
  
Qui-Gon considered his question. "No." His answer was firm.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his mentor in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at his former Padawan; that smile spoke volumes. It was the slightest bit sad, but mostly knowing. "I meditated and I believe that the Force is guiding me down a different path. I believe that someone else is to be his Master."  
  
Obi-Wan caught a look on Qui-Gon's face when he said "someone else." But it was gone as quickly as it came. Obi-Wan wanted to ask him about it but something stopped him. "Master."  
  
Qui-Gon stopped and smiled at him; there was patience, humor and pain in the smile. "I am no longer your Master, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan smirked. "Maybe not in the eyes of the Council, but you will always be my Master in my heart. So you're stuck with me."  
  
Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I don't know what I would have done without you these past 12 years."  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a boyish grin. "Remained a lonely, old, grumpy Jedi Master."  
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And on that note I am going to go meditate until the Council calls us." Obi-Wan quickly bowed to Qui-Gon and hurried away.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement. He started walking once again, enjoying the tranquility. He walked along a open walkway. He heard some laughter to his right; he looked out the right side of the walkway. Rae sat with the Queen, in normal clothes, and two of the handmaidens, one of them Sabé and the other Qui-Gon didn't know. They were looking over Rae's shoulder and laughing at something she was drawing.  
  
Qui-Gon could tell that Rae enjoyed the company of the young women who were near her age.  
  
He quietly approached them; they were all too engrossed in the picture to notice his approach, even Rae. He looked over her shoulder. The drawing was a caricature of Yoda and Mace. Qui-Gon just barely restrained a laugh. "I do not believe that Masters Yoda and Windu would appreciate the drawing, Rae."  
  
The four girls jumped guiltily and turned and looked at him.  
  
Rae at first blushed; then she sat up straight and stuck her chin out defiantly. "Well they don't have much of a sense of humor then!"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "You would be surprised."  
  
Rae smirked.  
  
Qui-Gon then cleared his throat. "The Council is meeting in a few hours and they have requested your presence."  
  
"Thank you Qui-Gon for letting me know. I'll be there."  
  
Qui-Gon turned and began to leave. "I will leave you girls. Don't get into *too* much trouble."  
  
Rae grinned. "Don't worry we won't get into *too* much trouble."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae could hardly contain her excitement. The Council had just announced that she and Ani were to become Initates at the Temple. 'Oh Momma! If you could only be here now!' She was now watching as they preformed Obi-Wan's Knighting Ceremony; she felt so unbelievably proud of her friend.  
  
Qui-Gon cut Obi-Wan's braid off; then handed it to him.  
  
"Congratulations, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Rank of Knight you now are."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda, the rest of the Council and then to Qui-Gon. Then he turned back to the Council. "Masters I would like to request to take on Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan."  
  
There were murmurs of surprise. Mace and Yoda looked at each other; then turned back to Obi-Wan. "Requested, Qui-Gon already has. To him first choice is given."  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward. "I would like to withdraw my request, for I do not believe that it is the will of the Force that I should take on Anakin, and I believe that Obi-Wan is the one to take him on. I would, however, to request to take on Raechel Hennel as my Padawan."  
  
To say that Rae was surprised would have been an understatement to the nth degree. She turned her eyes, which were as big a saucers, to Qui-Gon; her jaw hit the floor and she was gasping repeatedly for air, when she heard those words.  
  
Anakin was also in shock as he stared at Obi-Wan.  
  
Rae was pretty sure that it was damn near impossible to surprise Mace and Yoda, and she could see the shock on their faces that they were try to hide.  
  
Mace took a deep breath as he looked back at them. "Seeing as Qui-Gon has removed his request, Obi-Wan, your request is now top." He turned to Rae and Anakin. "You both have been requested as Padawans. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes!" Anakin all but shouted as he turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
Rae took a deep breath, trying to act something relatively close to her age as she looked at Qui-Gon. "I accept." Though outwardly to a non-Force user, she looked perfectly calm. To the Masters and Knights she was bubbling over with joy.  
  
A small smile appeared on Yoda's face as the new Padawan-Master/Knight teams turned to face the Council. "Approve of pairings the Council does."  
  
There was applause from the small gathering.  
  
Mace cleared his throat. "Obi-Wan, we will need to speak to you and Anakin later. Qui-Gon and Raechel, could we speak to you now?"  
  
Rae almost nodded, but she caught herself and looked up at her new Master, knowing that from now on she would have to defer to him now.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and the pair followed the two Senior Council members to a smaller room.  
  
Mace and Yoda each took a seat while Rae and Qui-Gon stood in front of them.  
  
"Rae, did you mother ever give you her necklace?" Mace asked.  
  
Rae bit her lip; then gently pulled out her necklace for them to see.  
  
"Do you know what that necklace means?"  
  
"Means? Well my mother told me it is called maze and it is supposed to help the wearer through difficult times and emerge stronger." She shrugged.  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Mean that we do not. Tell you she did not about what you are."  
  
Rae looked at them completely and utterly confused. "I don't understand what you are talking about."  
  
"Important job your family has. A Guardian you are."  
  
Rae blinked.  
  
Mace leaned forward. "You see, Raechel, passed down through your maternal line is the job of Guardian of the Time and Dimension Lines. You can jump through times and dimensions, or bring things/people to you from other times and dimensions with just a wish and," he pointed at her necklace, "by having that touching your skin."  
  
Rae's jaw had long ago hit the floor. At first she didn't believe it, but when he mentioned how she could jump through times and dimensions it hit her. She had been clutching her necklace and had made a wish to be there. 'Holy, friggin, frippin cow! This is unbelievable!' She took a breath and noticed them all watching her for a reaction. "Umm...well...uhh...wow."  
  
//You are very articulate Padawan.// She heard Qui-Gon chuckle in her head.  
  
She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. //Haha.//  
  
Yoda spoke again. "Warn you we must, happen things may by accident until learned to control it you have."  
  
"Thank you Masters." Qui-Gon bowed to them; Rae followed suit.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Mace told them as the bowed.  
  
Rae walked along side Qui-Gon out of the room.  
  
The End  
  
(At least until the next part.)  
  
~*~  
  
YAHOO! This is the first multi-chapter fic I have ever written and FINISHED! I am going to have a little party! Treats for everyone! ::Hands out treats.:: I actually didn't know that this was going to be the end of this part until I reached the end and I looked at it and realized that that was how I wanted this part to end. I am going to actually miss working on this part of the whole story, but I am kinda glad to be moving on to the next part. So here I close this chapter and shall be opening the next one very soon; perhaps with a trailer/teaser.  
  
I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much and I have writing it! Thank you for all of the support and for putting up with my evilness!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Kat Tru 


End file.
